Colonel Samuel Genovese
Life On Control Station ENCLAVE Samuel was born in the Year 2160 on Control Station ENCLAVE and was taught by his parents to be a kind person and he was being a good friend to all the outcast and popular kids on the Oil Rig. He was also a very talented athlete and a grade A student with the best grade in all his classes living up to his father General Andy Genovese’s and his mother Dr. Katie Genovese's expectations with his father once saying “he’s the best of me and his mother” and that statement was very true with him having the best test and sport scores since 2077 making some think he was going to be an aspiring scientist of the enclave while other thought he’d become the best weapon of the enclave. However, He became neither instead he became both being the Head Researcher on the X-01 Advanced Power Armor and he was created by his fellow as being the one to design the power armor and make it functional. But, Because he had already become very humbled by his mother and honorable because of his father’s teachings he gave the credit for the creation of the armor to his friend Jason Autumn more commonly known as Autumn Senior. But, Still regardless of weather he took credit or not he still was satisfied with making such an accomplishment at the young age of 20. Entry Into The Military He joined the Army after the creation of the X-01 Advanced Power Armor sign on with the army as a Lieutenant along with 15 of his good friends who at his father’s behest were put under Samuel’s command after President personally congratulated Samuel’s Parents for having such a brilliant son and Samuel for the creation of the armor. After also being rewarded for his efforts by receiving the first to receive the X-01 Power Armor and his platoon received the same “Gift” from the President as Samuel did just further increasing his charisma. Afterwards he was stationed at Navarro and shortly after given his first assignment to infiltrate a Brotherhood Outpost In San Francisco and then exfiltrate the outpost with a holotape containing the location of the Mariposa Base while NOT ALERTING THE ENEMY TO HIS PRESENCE. Thus he was trained extensively in the art of stealth and given a pre-war Stealth-Boy to use in the infiltration of the base. However, Unfortunately a Brotherhood Of Steel spy had already infiltrated the Enclave Outpost at Navarro and learned of the mission meaning Samuel's was ambushed after escaping the base with the holotape resulting in him avoiding capture by Brotherhood Of Steel for 2 hours after taking 8 bullets to his leg, chest, and neck along with a laser burn to his lower a abdomen. Then fighting and killing 3 Brotherhood Knights and 1 Brotherhood Paladin while waiting for his Evac Verti-Bird to arrive all before passing out due to a lack of blood with a Enclave Doctors saying that when they arrived he had lost 4 Liters of blood and was 15 minutes away from dying without proper medical care. Also on top of this he still had the Holotape making his first assignment a landmark success during his military career with it being the best the Enclave’s Armed Forces ever saw with him completing every assignment to the letter with high command continually praising him every time and on top of that he also tended to complete objectives which others failed to complete or he created for himself after completing objectives given to him by High Command using his keen tactical hindsight to determine secondary targets for himself without command even telling him to do so. Chosen One’s Arrival By the time the Chosen One arrived in 2040 Samuel had been in the service for 40 years with a flawless service record completing every mission to the letter with honor and prejudice rising to the rank of Colonel. Also in 2238 he personally trained and mentored Jack Hunter .Jr now known as Special Agent CRONOS however after the Chosen One’s arrival he was put in command of Frank Horgan personally accompanying him on missions he gave him taking notes on how to make an improved version of Frank Horgan in which he designed the X-04 Power Armor to be the super soldier’s suit with fully functional breathing apparatus, cybernetic implants, and brain implants. Increasing the super soldier's endurance, intelligence, agility, perception, and strength. Thus when the Chosen One destroyed the oil rig the Colonel managed to disable the self destruct system turned on by Frank Horrigan, but due to the Chosen One also sabotaging the station’s reactor it blew up anyways however the Colonel’s heroic deed allowed more time for Enclave forces to escape. However, Due to an explosion in the control room Samuel was severely injured by the resulting blast as he shut down the self destruct sequence resulting in him having to be carried to Verti-Bird waiting for him. Where after he was taken to Navaro where the suit (The X-04 Super Soldier Suit) he designed saved his life and made him an even more intimidating, smart, strong, and charismatic. With probability calculators being implanted in his head along with strength and endurance enhancing implants and all other manner of enhancing implants. Along with a voice distorter which made him sound like Frank Horrigan except even more gravely and loud. '-CLASSIFIED FILES LEVEL 10 ENCLAVE OUTCAST CLEARNCE NEEDED TO ACCESS THE FILE-' Category:Enclave Category:Enclave Outcast Category:Characters